Time to Study the Teacher
by LessLove butterfly
Summary: what happens when a subsitute teacher falls in love with on of his students IchixShiro will they be abble to love each other ibn peace? or will they be doomed? i dont own bleach. Also might be smut enjoy.Also major cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach in anyway and I don't own ichi and shiro

I don't own bleach in anyway and I don't own ichi and shiro.

Another day in ichigo's life. Another hopeless day at school where you get beaten up by bullies just by your hair color. Another awful day by being ignored by everyone except your other out cast friends. _Why do I have to go to school?_ Asked Ichigo to himself, _Al I do is work and get beat up. I win sometimes but most of the time I get my face on the floor wiping my own blood with my hair. I am good at school just not talking to other people._

Today was a different day the students got a new teacher. His name was Hichigo Shirosoki. He had white hair like the snow. Pale skin like a dead man would. The most beautiful eyes. They were crimson and surrounded by black._ O dear god._ Thought Ichigo, _he is gorgeous._

"Well class lets get started," said Shirosoki.

The class moaned in unison all except Ichigo he loved to hear is voice.

When class was over he walked out side to see the bullies about to pound him again.

"Well Ichigo I haven't seen you around. I miss seeing your blood mired on your face."

"Well lets get this over with I have to go to class." Ichigo said angering the bullies.

"You're not going to go to class." The bully said punching Ichigo in the gut. Then below the belt which made Ichigo gasped for air as a tear streamed down his face.

"That's enough boys detention for all of you today except Ichigo.Ichigo right?"

"ye-yes sir" Ichigo stuttered.

"I'll walk you to the nurses" stated Hichigo

"I'm Fine you don't have to…" he was cut off by a hand grabbing his and pulling him toward the nurses.

When they got there the nurse was no where to be found.

"Ain't that strange she isn't here." Said Shiro

Before Ichigo knew it Shiro was lifting his shirt to check out the damage.

"WH-What are you doing?" stuttered Ichigo questionably.

" Checking to see if I need to give you some medicine and it turns out I do." Shiro stated

"O" Ichigo was managed to say

_What am I doing? I never help a kid. I can't stand some of them. But his skin is so tan and golden. His hair much like a strawberry and his muscles his stomach has a four pack. His skin is so soft and warm. My hearts beating much faster then normal. I have an idea let me see about his heart._Shiro got the stethoscope out and began to listen. _I knew it. His heart is beating fast to much faster than mine._

"Well everything checks out fine but I want you to come to my class room after school is ove' kay?" Shiro said.

"yes sir" Ichigo said.

I know short but I wanted to leave it cliffy kind of.

Well watcha think? I need to know at least 1 review or I wont write more.


	2. Chapter 2 18 rocks

After the day was over Ichigo was happy he was going to see the hot albino teacher

After the day was over Ichigo was happy he was going to see the hot albino teacher. Something about his eyes and hair made Ichigo's heart race. Just thinking about him or looking at him would make him.

"I'm here Mr.Shirosaki"

"Hi Ichigo well lets go to the nurses again it turns out she's sick"

_Lucky me I get to touch his delouse tan skin. He he also I get to hear his heart man I cant wait till I leave here then I can ask him out cause he turns eight-teen in a week then my plan will work out. Till then I'll make him fall for me._

"So Ichigo did you get hurt anymore?" Shiro asked showing concern

"N-no sir" said blushing Ichigo.

"Ichigo you can call me Shiro"

"Really?" Ichigo asked in hope

"Really as long as I get to call you Ichi"

"Kay" Ichigo didn't care if that was a stupid name but it was a pet name given to him by Shiro.

"Did you know I'm turning eight-teen tomorrow?" Ichi asked

"No, I thought it was next week" stated Shiro

"Nope today is the 11th and tomorrow will be the day."

"Really? That's my last day of teaching here." Said the albino teacher.

"O-o" said the sadden straw berry.

"You want to come over tomorrow night we can celebrate you birthday?" asked the scheming teacher.

"Yeah sure my dad is out of town so I would have spent my birthday alone so thanks" said the redden straw berry.

"Then how 'bout I just take you to y house after school is over?"

"Yeah sure that would help so I don't have to walk my dad took the keys with him"

"Well I'll see you then" said the teacher as e licks his lips mentally.

"'Kay bye" said the teenager as he wanted to fly.

_Wooohooooo I got a date with the sexiest albino in school. _Thought Ichi


	3. Teacher becomes lover

Hey guys I know I cut the story off a little short but I'm trying to get a lot of chapters before I go to school Monday

**Hey guys I know I cut the story off a little short but I'm trying to get a lot of chapters before I go to school Monday. Also I wanted to leave it cliffy and I needed to think of ideas well here was one that won. Also I need more reviews. I also don't own bleach or any of the characters if I did then the series would be yaoi filled but I don't so o well.**

Ichigo's birthday and Shiro's last day to work went by fast. Both of them thought of the events that might happen.

"Hey birthday boy or should I say adult now?" said the albino teacher with lust thoughts.

"Hey Shiro are you ready not to rush you or anything?" Ichi asked with a blush on his face.

"Yep so lets go" albino said.

"Kay" said Ichigo with excitement.

They arrived at the large house in a red sports car.

"Damn you got a big house." The strawberry said

"I do well I guess so" Shiro said in a voice that Ichigo liked.

After they got in the house Ichigo saw the red drapes and white walls with black borders. He saw the black carpet and white furniture.

'Nice place" Ichi said casually

"Thanks you like it?" the teacher asked

"Ya"

"You can come by anytime yo' want" the former sub said.

"Thanks"

After Shiro and Ichigo ate they had pizza and cake. Then Shiro gave a tour of the house. Then Shiro asked "Ya want ta spend da night?" with a nod Shiro showed him his room and then Shiro showed him the master bedroom. Ichigo walked in to see a red satin bedspread with Japanese writing on it. Then saw the Black drapes and white floor.

"Umm Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

"About what?"

"Well I wanted you to come to my house not for teacher student but for a….."

"For a what?" Ichigo asked

"A DATE" Shiro said awkwardly.

"Really?" Ichi said hopefully.

"Ya you're the only one I saw when I walked in the door. When I helped you I saw your pain filled eyes and I wanted to make them happy. I love your orange hair and your voice. I love when you look at me and when I get to listen to your heart beat. You're so cute when you blush too" Shiro said explaining his reasons why he liked Ichigo.

"Shiro I'm so happy" Ichigo said then he placed a soft kiss on Shiro's lips.

"I'm glad your 18" Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear as he

"Why?"

"I won't be breaking the law" Shiro said lustfully

Then Ichigo's cell phone went off. Both of them groaned

"Hello" Ichigo said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes this is him"

"Really?' Ichigo said not to cry.

He hung the phone up. Then he looked into Shiro's eyes.

"What's the Matter Ichi?"

"My father his plain crashed and he's he's" unable to finished Shiro grabbed his hand to pull Ichigo in for an embrace. Shiro was stroking his head saying soothing words.

"Ichigo do you want to live with me? I know I haven't known you but for only two days but I don't think that matters I think what matters is how I feel about you and how you feel about me. So what do ya say?" Shiro said still holding his berry.

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Yes because I know you're special."

"Thank you Shiro" Ichi said softly

That night Shiro let Ichigo sleep in his bed. Shiro was holding Ichigo close and Ichigo's head was in the curve of Shiro's neck. Both men felt like it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be together.

The next morning they ate breakfast and then went to Ichigo's house. They picked up Ichigo's things and then went back to Shiro's and now Ichigo's house.

"Shiro thank you"

"No problem now this is your house now. So let's go and put away your things. He said as he walked to the master bedroom.

"Uhh Shiro aren't you going the wrong way?"

"Nope yours and my bedroom is here." Shiro said in a cute way that made Ichi blush

"Thanks." Ichi said

"Ichi how would you feel to have me as your lover?" asked Shiro

"I would love to be!" the strawberry said.

**Hey guys well what do you think? Review I need more reviews or I wont write because I need to know if yall like it or not and I'm not going to keep on writing if nobodies reading. So you will be the judge if I will continue and if there is going o be some lemon.**


	4. Tonight

A year passed for the lovers it was like it flew by

A year passed for the lovers it was like it flew by. Except when they were in bed. The strawberry didn't know if he wanted to or not and the teacher didn't want to push his lover until one night. They were both in bed on a Friday night they said their good nights Ichigo tossed and turned.

"Shiro are you awake?" asked the Ichi

"Sadly yes what is it?" he said half asleep. Ichigo smirked for he might make Shiro a little happier to be awake.

"O Shiro you are so hot" the Strawberry whispered into the albino's ear and seductive at that. Which made Shiro a little turned on.

"What do you want Ichigo" asked the albino covering up his excitement.

Ichigo said frankly" You in me"

The albino took no longer to reply. He slid on top of Ichigo and started to kiss his lover gently then harder and harder. His tongue was grant excess to the hot cavern. Ichigo moaned it was so good. Then that did it lucky Ichigo and Shiro were only wearing boxers to bed or the clothes would be torn. Shiro started to nibble on the neck. When he found Ichigo's spot he sucked until Ichigo moaned he even bit it a little. O god this pleasure and attraction was so intense Shiro looked into the chocolate eyes and was starting to harden. The he slipped of Ichigo's boxers and soon his own. He looked or shood I say gawk at the master piece member and Ichigo did the same as him. Shiro started to give Ichigo a blow job and when he heard Ichigo say take me now he started to prepare Ichigo.

"O Shiroooo it HURTS!"

"I know but you'll get use to it it'll start to feel good."

Then it did then he put the second finger in.

Damn it Shirooo I was getting use too it.

You'll like this even more.

Then ichigo did. The third one came and went. Shiro then inserted his member carefully.

"Start moving"

A small grunt lifted Shiro's mouth and obeyed his lover. In out in out over and over. He released and so did Ichigo they laid on the bed and pantedIchigo looked up at Shiro and said "Aren't you glad you were up?" Ichigo said looking up at his lover who was collapsed on top of him.

"Hell yes I waited so long"

Then they saw a fangirl out their windo standing on a vine thing. Was that rukia??

Well watcha think I gave you lemon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry it takes me a long time to update but with school, homework and I need to write when mom and dad can't read what im writing it's really hard to write. Well here you go.**

Ichigo woke up the next morning. 'Thank god I don't have school or I would get hurt even more' then he realized his albino was still sound asleep with a grin on his face. 'I should've known' Ichigo shook his head and went to cuddle Shiro then when he was all nice and comfy shiro popped up and said "so How's your butt?" Ichigo turned and said "It hurts really bad can you make it better" Ichigo said with a little voice and nipped Shiro on the ear. "Well Ichigo someone wants milk this morning" Shiro said looking into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo laughed. "Shiro I have to get ready for work you know Aizen is making me work since he let Gin take the day off for medical needs." Shiro burst out laughing "Yeah I bet Gin needed the day off."

'What does that mean Shiro" looking lost.

"Well last night before I came home I had to go to the mail room to pick up all the bills and crap so I turn around and leave seeing Aizen screwing Gin." Shiro was rolling around laughing seeing Ichigo's expression it was so priceless he needed a camera.

"That's so unfair I have to go in on a sore butt" Ichigo pouted then Shiro got in close to Ichigo's face then said' Ichigo If you don't put your bottom lip away I'll just have to bite it." Ichigo giggled Shiro could always put him in a good mood.

_Fast forward to Monday_

_Ichigos pov_

Well after Shiro had to pry me out of bed I went to the hell hole school. Where I saw two thugs' o great here we go again.

"Hey blood head come here I love your picture.FAG"

What the he O crap Rukia she must have had a camera. No No No NO this can't be possible. I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING.

"Well I knew you had a thing for mean but an albino.Haha guess you want to be the pretty one. This is too good i found a slave or should I say sex slave."

Gross that's so gross that's too gross for words. Got to run I wonder if no I can't go to the principal he has his eyes on me once he finds out im gay he'll butt rape me for sure. Crap what do I do?! I wonder if Shiro is still out there.

_Shiro's point of view._

After I dropped Ichigo off at school I saw he forgot his lunch. Great some times I wonder about this kid. I'm going to have to use my lunch break. O I wonder if I could take him out for lunch. Me and my berry what restaurant would we go to. Somewhere that I could make out with him and make sure no one sees and I can get him back to school. The day went by then it was lunch time. Yay I get to see my berry.

Let's see he normally would be in the café. I checked but he wasn't there. I heard someone scream where it was coming from.

"Leave me alone I love shiro and only him" Was that Ichigo?

"Stop it pleaaase stop it" the voice was crying and pleading.

"Leave me alone.Ow ow WHERE ARE YOU SHIRRRROOOOOOOO"

That's defiantly Ichigo

_Regular point of view_

Shiro ran and ran he saw the janitor's closet and burst it open only to see a mop and a bucket. He was close though. He heard another painful scream. 'I'm comin Ichigo hold on my berry.'

Shiro ran into the boy's bathroom to see his bruise and beaten boyfriend having three fingers up his butt.

"Get your filthy fingers away from him"

"Shiro?" Ichigo said half sobbing

Shiro knocked them all out and gathered Ichigo's clothes and pt it on him.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry" Shiro kissed his forehead.

"I-it's no-not your f-aul- fault it w-was ru-ruk-RUKIA" Ichigo sobbed again.

"I'm here it's okay we're going home1" Shiro scoomed up Ichigo and they drove home in dead silence Shiro fuming and Ichigo scared of going back.


End file.
